Bane (Earth-890)
When a treacherous KGB agent was sentenced to spent the rest of his life in a distant gulag, Vorkuta, in the Siberian desert, he died, which made his pregnant wife being incarcerated on his place. Conceiving a child in Vorkuta, she had him taken away from her, she being killed. The child would only be known as Bane, who spent the entirety of his childhood raised as an adult, all apart from the one thing that gave him a glimpse of a childhood, his teddy bear, Misha. As he grew, Bane mastered his intelligence, learning several different forms of areas, such as History, Philosophy and Geography. As a adult, Bane organized a prison break in Vorkuta, his men killing all of the prison's guarda and taking it for themselves. Forming a mercenary faction out of the prisoners, with Viktor "Wulf" Reznov as his right-hand man, Bane and his men worked worldwide, until Bane had nightmares about the figure he had read about in the Bible, the Devil himself. For this means, Bane and his faction travelled to Chicago, United States, in order to kill the one Bane blamed for his hauntings, the devil of Chicago, Daredevil, and for this mean he accepted the offer of Black Mask to kill him. Biography Early Life Bane was the product of a KGB agent who betrayed his nation by exposing numerous secrets of the Soviet Union to the United States in 1980, as well as the wife of the agent, who implored her husband escaped the country, which did not happen in the time needed. However, before having his sentence, he died, which leaved his wife, who was pregnant, to receive the life sentence in a gulag instead of him. Arriving at Transia, a isolated city on Siberia, his wife was placed in Vorkuta, a male/female mixed gulag of penal works. The wife suffered with the loss of her husband, but was even more concerned for what would happen with her son once born, as rumous spread that the weakest prisoners were eaten alive in order the others could survive in the unstoppable might of the snow in Siberia. In order to amenize the situation, she stole a stuffed bear from one of Vorkuta's bunkers, hoping to give it to her son when he was born. Finally, the day came, and she gave birth to Bane. Baptized in the prison, his name is not known on records, but it is known that he was taken away from his mother, and she was never seen anymore. The only thing he managed to keep from her was the teddy bear she gave to him, and he named it Misha. Abused by older child inmates, as well as adult inmates, Bane developed fighting skills with older prisoners, many of them having served in the Red Army during World War II. He used those skills to punish the ones who bullied him, but he also took upon many books, which rarely interested his fellow prisoners. He learned Philosphy, History and several studies from scientists and philosophers like Albet Einstein and Plato. The Devil Assassin for the Clown Knightfall The Man Who Broke the Devil Benefactor No Man's Land Doctor Young's Puppet Trapped in Arkham City Fragile Alliance Rediscovering the Truth Back to Transia Final Showdown Personality Powers and Abilities Equipment Trivia Category:Earth-890 Category:Characters of Earth-890 Category:Males of Earth-890 Category:Villains of Earth-890 Category:Ryker's Penitentiary Inmates (Earth-890) Category:Hydra Members (Earth-890) Category:Characters Who Know Daredevil's Secret Identity (Earth-890) Category:Daredevil's Rogues Gallery (Earth-890) Category:GH.325 Users (Earth-890) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Super Speed Category:Super Senses Category:Healing Factor Category:Geniuses Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Army at Disposal Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Multilingual Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Knife Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Weapon Improvisation Category:Espionage Category:Tracking Category:Intimidation Category:Interrogation Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Created by Draft227